Power Game
by Engineered Strife
Summary: A young Hungarian witch was all it took Mehmed to survive Vlad's attempt to kill him. He spent centuries hiding but now he's in London, keeping an eye on his old friend and waiting for the perfect opportunity to ask him to help building a brand new empire they can rule together. - Mehmed/OC


**Author's note:** Hello, dear readers! Ever since I saw the movie I've been working on two different stories but this is the first one I'm willing to publish. Reviews are always welcome because this way I can see if I should continue or not.

* * *

><p>As her fingertips slowly ran down the side of the glass in front of her, Quinn began to wonder if choosing a public place was a good idea. Sure she wasn't stupid therefore no security camera worked in the area in case all hell broke loose during the meeting. Then there was also the bar she was sitting in along with a dozen men and women that were enjoying their night out in blissful ignorance, completely unaware of what was waiting for them. Yes, her plan was perfect and absolutely nothing could go wrong. A little chat that wouldn't last longer than a couple of minutes, then she would be gone.<p>

The young bartender occasionally flashed a flirting smile at her but even if Quinn found it quite flattering she didn't need a distraction at the moment. After all he was probably doing this for the tip and she knew he wouldn't need it after she was done here. Looking at herself in the mirror behind the shelves she noticed the unusual plain Jane features on herself. This look provided her the perfect alibi because the girl anyone could see walking out of the bar would be an average one with brown hair and eyes. With no footage from the nearby security cameras the police could only rely on these testimonies but sadly there would be no special details that could help them find her.

The door opened behind her and Quinn absentmindedly glanced down at her watch to check the time. When she looked up at the mirror, she didn't miss the general reactions to the man's arrival, how most women followed his every move. Part of her couldn't blame them for this. He was certainly handsome with his dark brown eyes and almost black hair that reached his neck, but his most striking feature was his suit. It was an expensive, perfectly tailored Spencer Hart piece which showed how muscular his upper body was beneath the several layers of material.

Only seconds passed before the stool on her right became occupied by him but they only exchanged quick looks through the mirror.

"Right on time," she noted with a small smile as she took a sip of her cocktail. "I'm glad you showed up."

The man raised a finger to get the bartender's attention and he immediately showed up in front of him with welcoming smile to take his order. "Well, how could I dismiss an invitation like the one you sent me?" he replied with a not-so-honest smile after the bartender disappeared.

His reaction was understandable and Quinn couldn't blame him for that. For a stranger it might have looked like a friendly joke but, in reality, the message was more like a threat, revealing his true self as a proof she had a serious reason to invite him for this meeting. _Necessary roughness_, she reminded herself. "I believe I should assure you I don't mean to expose you. Actually, my intention is quite the opposite."

"Meaning?" he asked with a deep frown after he got his glass of whisky and slowly drank from it.

"All those centuries you spent on this planet, watching as everyone you grew to like or love died right in front of your eyes," she began maliciously. "It's quite depressing, isn't it?"

"Alright, where are you going with this… your name is Quinn, right?"

The woman nodded once. "All I want is pointing out you may have some allies around from your past life."

"Let me guess; you're supposed to inform me it's time to return the favor," he said with a tired sigh.

"What favor?" she asked with a raised eyebrow but only moments later she realized what he was possibly talking about. "Oh, Vlad, no, I'm not an associate of the Master Vampire. Luckily, I haven't even met him and hopefully I never will."

Vlad rested his right elbow on the bar and massaged his temple as he turned his entire body towards her. He was obviously growing impatient but his good manners stopped him from doing anything reckless. "Then who exactly are you talking about?"

"Let this be a secret for now. But, as a sign of my good intentions and respect, please accept these people as my gift for you," she said, moving her hand nonchalantly around to show she meant every single guest of the bar.

As the vampire took a look around, he asked, "These people?"

"I believe they are more than willing to give you their blood," Quinn began as she stood up and moved her finger to make a young woman walk over to them with a smile. "When was the last time you fed on humans? I mean, you're quite pale if you ask me. Oh, and don't worry; I made sure no one will be able to connect what happens here to you, so please, go ahead and kill them all." He gave her a confused look and she couldn't help but laugh at the famous prince. "Have fun, Vlad. It was nice to finally meet you."

Quinn didn't want to give him the chance to stop her so she quickly sashayed out of the bar with a satisfied smile on her lips. Taking a deep breath so the chilly night air could fill her lungs, she tried to expel the disturbing thoughts in the back of her mind that were mostly caused by the vampire. Over the centuries he had learned how to use his looks to get what he wanted, but his manners only made this weapon even more lethal. Of course she knew he wasn't a bad person at the bottom of his heart, but being a vampire, a vicious monster of the night brought darkness in everyone's soul over time.

It had happened to her as well, probably five hundred years ago when she realized there was no way out anymore. Slowly falling in love with a man who wanted nothing more but ruling everyone and becoming one of the greatest leaders in history eventually took the best of her. He poisoned her heart, erased any humanity she had left and replaced it with something she still couldn't quite comprehend.

She soon found herself standing in front of the stairs of her current home, trying to decide whether or not it was time to turn her back and run. But he would know and would find her no matter where she tried to hide. When she had said yes all those years ago, when she agreed to assist with his plan for world domination Quinn believed it was only temporary. That they would die one day and it would be over, but she grew to like him and decided to save his life, dooming herself to use black magic to keep both of them alive for this long.

Shaking her head, not forgetting to change back her hair color to the original dark blonde shade, along with the hazel color of her eyes, she walked inside and immediately found herself face to face with him. He was looking down at her with piercing brown eyes, searching her face for a sign he could read but found nothing. "How did it go?" he asked.

"Just as I planned," Quinn informed the man as she walked passed him, heading straight to the spacious living room.

"Did you tell him?"

Coming to an abrupt halt, she turned around to look at the man. "That you're alive? No, he doesn't have to know yet, you said it yourself."

"Good." For a few moments he watched her silently, keeping a safe distance for now with an almost proud smirk on his face. "Nice job, Quinn."

The woman bit her lower lip as she let out an annoyed growl. "I hate it when you call me that. In public you can use that name but when we're alone-"

"I should call you Regina," he finished with a nod. Then, with two long strides, he moved over to her, placing a hand firmly on the small of her back. She didn't push him away, nor did she hesitate to return his kiss. Throughout the years they learned to live and work together, giving just enough space and freedom to each other, but somehow he always managed to stay in control. "What I don't understand is why you stopped using it," he said quietly after he pulled away for a moment.

"You know exactly why, Mehmed. You took me from my home and made me use my powers against my own so we could rule the world together," Quinn explained angrily then added, "or so you said."

Rolling his eyes, Mehmed ran a hand through her hair before cupping her face, leaning so close he could smell the sweet mixture of her perfume and shampoo. "I meant it," he whispered in Quinn's ear, not letting go of her. "After all, your name means queen, you're a witch therefore you had everything to become a great empress on my side."

"But you failed when Vlad managed to kill you."

"Lucky for me you made sure you could revive me," he pointed out, "and I'll be forever grateful for that."

"You'd better be," she said with a playful smile and kissed him again, this time making sure they wouldn't talk any more that day.

Love was a disease, maybe even worse and stronger than any enchantment a witch could work with. What she felt for him had been clouding her mind for centuries and no matter how many times she realized this was going nowhere, she just couldn't break free from him. Mehmed was perfectly aware of this along with the effect his touch had on her, and he always used this power against her. Every once in a while they broke up; they got into a big fight, he decided to go to fight in a war because he simply missed it, or she wanted to be in a relationship with someone else. There was always a good reason but in the end Quinn always realized there is an incredibly thin line between love and hate.


End file.
